Vacances d'un écrivain
by tilunarou
Summary: Jane est en manque d'inspiration alors son patron l'envoie en vacances... Une erreur de résa envoie Jane chez les nudistes... Va-t-elle y trouver ce qui lui manque pour son prochain roman? AH.


Nom de plume : Tilunarou

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien :

http : www . damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !

J'étais installée devant mon ordinateur portable, à regarder le curseur clignoter sur la page de traitement de texte que j'avais ouverte. Rien ne me venait, pas d'inspiration, pas d'idée.

Je me demandais ce que j'allais faire si je ne pouvais plus écrire mes romans. J'allais me faire virer, perdre ma maison d'édition, mes correcteurs, mes lecteurs. Ça allait être catastrophique, j'allais me retrouver au chômage.

J'allais pour fermer ma page lorsque l'indicateur de ma boîte mail se manifesta. Je l'ouvris et y découvris un message de mon patron.

**« Ma chère Jane. Je sais que vous avez du mal à écrire en ce moment, et j'en suis désolé. Vous devriez prendre des vacances afin de vous ressourcer. Pour cette raison, un billet d'avion pour la France vous a été réservé à l'aéroport pour quinze jours de détente et de bonheur. Vous partez vendredi soir à 18h. Tout est à mes frais, donc profitez-en ! J'espère que cela ravivera votre esprit et que vous m'apporterez de bonnes nouvelles après ça ! A dans quinze jours ma chère Jane. **

**Cordialement. **

**Aro Volturi. »**

Je restai bouche-bée devant le message de mon patron. Que lui arrivait-il ? Des vacances ? A ses frais ? Alors là, je ne comprenais plus rien du tout. Aro n'était pas quelqu'un d'arrogant ou de vil, loin de là. Même s'il était réputé pour être très près de son argent, c'était un très bon patron. Je tapai une brève réponse pour le remercier et fermai mon ordinateur. Je me mis à établir une liste mentale des choses que je devrais amener avec moi, ne sachant même pas où je mettrai les pieds.

Vendredi arriva vite et ma valise était prête depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures. J'avais été très occupée à me choisir de nouveaux bikinis, de nouvelles lunettes de soleil, de nouveaux paréos et autres accessoires pour mon voyage en France.

Je devais passer la nuit dans l'avion et arriver au petit matin dans une ville dont le nom était à coucher dehors ! Je hélai un taxi à ma sortie de l'aéroport et indiquai au chauffeur où je devais me rendre. Il lut deux fois l'adresse, et m'adressa un regard bizarre. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Les français ne savaient pas lire une adresse ou quoi ?

Je fus déposée devant un grand établissement, au milieu des pins, où les cigales chantaient à qui mieux mieux. Je payai mon chauffeur et me dirigeai vers l'entrée où je lus cette inscription : **« Euronat : vous êtes dans un espace naturiste, vivez nus ! ».** Le slogan était traduit en anglais et en allemand, alors il ne me fut pas difficile de le comprendre.

Si j'avais pu, mes oreilles auraient sorti de la fumée. J'étais en colère, plus que jamais je ne l'avais été. Je pris mon téléphone et appelait aussitôt Monsieur-je-ne-suis-qu'un-abject-patron-Volturi. Il décrocha à la deuxième sonnerie.

« Jane ! Que me vaut ce plaisir ? »

« Cet endroit où vous m'avez envoyée est un camp de naturistes ! » hurlai-je.

« Vous rigolez ? »

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air de rire ? » demandai-je vexée.

« Non, bien sûr que non. Ma chère, je suis confus, j'ai du me tromper dans les réservations... Vous voulez que j'arrange ça ? »

« Non. Je crois que je peux survivre à ça. » débitai-je. « J'espère seulement que vous n'y êtes vraiment pour rien, c'est tout. »

« Je vous le jure Jane. J'espère que malgré tout, cela ravivera votre imagination et votre talent. Nous en avons tous besoin ici vous savez. »

« Oui, je le sais. » soupirai-je.

« N'oubliez pas de m'envoyer par fax toutes vos notes de frais, je vous les rembourserai par virement. Bonne vacances Jane. »

« Merci Aro. A dans quinze jours. »

Soulagée que ce ne soit qu'une erreur mais tout de même toujours sous le choc de me retrouver dans un endroit pareil, je suivis les panneaux qui menaient à la réception. Je me retrouvai face à une charmante jeune-femme, nue et souriante. Elle avait le teint hâlé, les cheveux bruns et de magnifiques yeux noisette en amande. Évidemment, elle n'avait aucun badge sur la poitrine. Ça aurait été grotesque. Je pouffai presque en y pensant.

« Bonjour ! » chantonna-t-elle. « Vous devez être Mademoiselle Austen. Bienvenue à Euronat ! »

Je rigolai intérieurement. Jane Austen. Encore une idée farfelue d'Aro pour que je passe des vacances incognito...

« En effet, c'est bien moi. Enchantée... »

« Emily, à votre service Mademoiselle. Nous vous avons réservé le meilleur chalet du centre. Une équipe sera à votre service vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Si vous avez besoin d'aide, n'hésitez pas à demander. »

« Je suppose que ma nouvelle collection de bikinis ne pourra pas être inaugurée ? »

« En effet, sur les plages et le camp, nous vivons nus. Par contre, dans votre chalet, faites comme bon vous semble Mademoiselle. »

« Veuillez m'excuser, je ne suis pas adepte de ce genre d'endroit. A vrai dire, c'est même une erreur de réservation. Mais peu importe. Où se trouve mon chalet que je puisse m'installer ? »

« Je vais vous appeler Sam, il vous montrera vos quartiers, Mademoiselle Austen. »

«Merci Emily. »

Ledit Sam arriva très peu de temps après le coup de téléphone de la réceptionniste et prit mes bagages. Je le suivis, ne manquant pas de reluquer ses belles fesses bombées et bronzées. _Hum, je sens que je vais bien me plaire ici, pensai-je_. Mon regard se fana lorsque j'aperçus une vieille dame aux seins tombants et son mari dont les abdos et le reste étaient fripés et mous. _Oh-Mon-Dieu ! Quelle horreur ! De quoi faire des cauchemars pendant au moins vingt ans ! _

« Je suis le chef d'équipe des personnes qui travaillent dans le secteur où se situe votre chalet. Mes gars sont tous plus compétents les uns que les autres. Dès que vous avez besoin de quelque chose, il suffit de leur demander. »

« Rassurez-moi, nous ne sommes pas à l'armée au moins ? » ricanai-je.

« Non ! Nous nous assurons juste que nos clients ne manquent de rien. » lâcha-t-il un peu sèchement.

« Tant mieux alors ! »

« Vous voilà arrivée chez vous. Voici vos clés. Léah prendra la suite. »

« Merci Sam. »

J'étais sûre de l'avoir vexé. Certes, c'était un très bel homme, très bien fourni, comme j'avais pu le constater mais son caractère laissait à désirer. Et je ne savais pas pourquoi mais il me faisait peur. Je n'avais pas confiance en lui, et en règle générale, j'avais un sixième sens pour ces choses-là.

Léah me montra mon chalet, m'expliqua le fonctionnement des appareils ménagers, et me fit faire le tour du propriétaire. Je découvris que le centre possédait un centre de thalassothérapie, un centre commercial et tout ce dont les tous-nus avaient besoin sans pour autant mettre le nez (ou autre chose) en dehors du centre.

J'avais beaucoup aimé cette Léah, elle m'avait paru fort sympathique. En tous cas, elle était très à l'aise avec son corps, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Elle m'avait indiqué que je pouvais louer un vélo pour circuler dans le camp, ou un transat pour me prélasser sur la plage et profiter sans vergogne du bar et du buffet car je bénéficiais d'une formule « all-inclusive ». Je souriais à l'idée de louer un vélo. Honnêtement ? Pédaler toute nue ? Le cul et la minette en contact direct avec la selle ? Quelle horreur ! Déjà que quand on était habillés, ça faisait un mal de chien alors toute nue !Je préférais encore marcher !

En revanche, l'idée de me prélasser sur un transat, un cocktail à la main, m'allait parfaitement. Ce que je verrai sur la plage me donnerait peut-être des idées pour mon roman... Enfin tout dépendait du genre de spécimens que j'y verrai. Sinon, mon livre s'appellerait « Les camps de l'horreur » !

Je filai d'abord à la douche afin de relaxer mon corps après ce long voyage. Alors que je me lavai, mes doigts s'égarèrent entre mes plis et encerclèrent mon petit bouton de chair. _Hummm... _J'avais vraiment besoin de détente alors je continuai mes caresses sensuelles sous la douche. Mon orgasme ne se fit pas attendre très longtemps et je jouis assez bruyamment, me libérant autant que je le pus. Niveau sexe, c'était plutôt le désert en ce moment et mis à part mon joujou à piles, je n'avais personne pour me tenir compagnie. Je l'avais amené avec moi, bien sûr, mais je ne comptais pas m'en servir énormément, préférant une voire plusieurs amourettes de vacances.

Il fallait donc que je parte en chasse dès maintenant. Me masturber sous la douche ne devait pas faire partie de mon quotidien pendant quinze jours ! J'enroulai une serviette autour de ma taille et me mis à réfléchir. Est-ce que je devais partir directement toute nue, ou est-ce que je devais porter une serviette jusqu'à la plage ? Je jetai un œil par la fenêtre. Le vieux tout-nu de tout à l'heure ne se posait apparemment pas la question. Il était en tenue d'Adam et portait un panier en osier dans lequel se trouvait sûrement sa crème solaire et sa serviette de plage. Je grimaçai à l'idée de le voir s'appliquer de la crème devant tout le monde et préparai un petit sac à dos. Après tout, j'avais un assez beau corps, je n'étais ni prude ni timide, donc je n'avais pas besoin de me cacher. Surtout dans un endroit comme celui-ci !

Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est que personne ne me regarde, ni même me remarque ! Les gens ne se retournaient pas sur moi, ne me jetaient pas un seul regard. _Ben merde alors ?! J'avais quelque chose sur le visage ? L'épilation intégrale était prohibée ? _A voir certaines toisons, elle devrait plutôt être obligatoire ! Berk, des poils pouvaient tomber n'importe où... c'était dégoutant !

Je me dirigeai vers le bar et demandai un transat pour les deux prochaines heures, un parasol et un cocktail maison. Paul, le serveur, un brun ténébreux qui ressemblait beaucoup à Sam me fit un sourire entendu et s'exécuta. Il me souhaita une bonne après-midi et me laissa à ma bronzette. Je croisai Sam, qui me dévisagea d'un air vraiment bizarre et hautain. _« C'était quoi son problème à lui ? ». _Je décidai de l'ignorer et de vaquer à mes occupations. Ce mec n'allait quand même pas me hanter pendant quinze jours ? Je n'avais surtout pas besoin de ça !

Une fois assise sur le transat, je ne savais plus comment me mettre. Être en tailleur était compliqué, mettre les jambes de chaque côté du transat aussi (à moins d'offrir une vue sur ma minette à la moitié de la plage). Une fois allongée j'hésitai entre serrer les jambes, les croiser légèrement ou les replier. _Jane, oublie la dernière solution ! Me fustigea ma conscience. Sauf si tu veux donner du spectacle à l'assemblée !_

« Vous devriez vous détendre un peu ! » me dit une voix.

« J'ai l'air si tendue que ça ? » demandai-je sans même prendre le temps de relever la tête.

« Comme un string ! Si vous me permettez l'expression ! »

Je ris et me redressai pour voir la tête de mon interlocuteur. J'en restée coite tellement sa beauté me frappa. Un sourire charmeur, un corps d'athlète tonifié et musclé, un regard sombre mais chaleureux et puisque qu'on pouvait les voir sans lui arracher ses fringues, des attributs très bien proportionnés et pile dans la moyenne nationale. Je me léchai instinctivement les lèvres avant de me rendre compte qu'il était toujours là, à m'observer.

« Je... Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre d'endroits, j'ai du mal à savoir comment me mettre. » dis-je honteuse, tout en m'allongeant de nouveau sur le transat.

« Vous n'avez pas à avoir honte, Mademoiselle. C'est sans doute normal si vous n'êtes pas habituée. Je n'en menais pas large moi non plus il y a quelques années de ça. »

«Depuis combien de temps travaillez-vous ici ? »

« Trois ans. Vous désirez un autre cocktail Mademoiselle... »

« Jane. Appelez moi Jane. Et vous êtes ? »

« Jacob Black. Je fais partie du staff du camp. »

« Enchantée Jacob. Je voudrais bien un Perrier rondelle s'il-vous-plaît. »

« A votre service. »

Je devais l'avouer, j'avais commandé cette boisson uniquement pour avoir le loisir d'observer son cul, et c'était au-delà de mes espérances. Si seulement tous les fessiers de cette plage pouvaient ressembler à celui de Jacob, ce serait le paradis sur terre.

C'est à cet instant qu'une idée me vint à l'esprit. J'attrapai mon bloc notes et commençai à en noircir les pages, les unes après les autres. Plus rien ne pouvait m'arrêter, j'étais complètement déchaînée. J'avais même snobé Jacob sans aucun remords lorsqu'il était venu m'apporter mon perrier.

J'avais rejoins ma chambre quelques heures plus tard, sans prêter attention à quoi que ce soit autour de moi. Je m'étais postée devant mon ordinateur et avait tapé frénétiquement sur les touches, jusqu'à épuisement total.

Le téléphone de ma chambre sonna et me sortit entièrement de ma transe. La réceptionniste, Emily, m'informait que la soirée d'accueil commençait vers vingt heures et que j'y étais conviée si l'envie m'en prenait. Je lui avais répondu que j'y réfléchirai...

Une soirée brésilienne, ça pouvait être intéressant, mais qu'est-ce ce que ça donnerait avec les tous-nus ? La brochette de mecs et de nanas qui composaient le staff ferait l'affaire pour le divertissement mais les autres ? Franchement, je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir voir les différentes variétés de seins, de fesses, de pénis et de toisons se trémousser sur de la musique brésilienne ! J'aurais d'ailleurs volontiers offert des costumes à plusieurs personnes sur ce camp. Mais plus j'y réfléchissais, plus je me disais que je pourrais y aller rien que pour rigoler un bon coup, et qui sait me trouver un partenaire sexuel pour la nuit. Et ça, j'en avais vraiment besoin, c'était certain !

Sans plus attendre, je me glissai sous la douche et me séchai rapidement. Je jetai un œil dehors et vis que la majorité des gens partaient à cette fête complètement nus, tandis que d'autres arboraient quelques accessoires comme des foulards, des couronnes ou quelques bijoux ici et là. Évidemment, je n'avais rien de tout cela, alors je me maquillai légèrement et sortis dans le hall. Je laissai ma clé à Emily car je ne savais pas quoi en faire et me dirigeai vers la plage, où avait lieu la fête.

Les vacanciers se déhanchaient sur des airs de Samba, et les cocktails coulaient à flot. C'était parfait, j'allais pouvoir m'amuser comme une petite folle. Les organisateurs n'avaient pas lésiné sur la décoration qui était époustouflante. Le jaune et le vert dominaient et sous le grand chapiteau dressé pour l'occasion le bar et le buffet n'attendaient que moi. Je m'y dirigeai pour commander un cocktail et goûter les petits fours quand une voix me susurra dans l'oreille :

« Quelle agréable surprise, Jane. Vous êtes radieuse. »

Je me retournai alors que je venais d'enfourner dans ma bouche un amuse-gueule succulent, et rougis en voyant Paul devant moi, tout en muscles. Il était splendide et si j'avais eu une petite culotte, elle aurait été foutue tout de suite. Il rit en me voyant si gênée et entoura mes épaules pour m'amener vers une petite table, où il tira une chaise pour que je m'asseye. J'avalai rapidement le feuilleté et pris une bonne gorgée de mon « Sex on the Beach ».

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait peur, Jane. »

« Ce n'est rien. Alors, vous n'êtes pas de service ? »

« Pas ce soir. Je suis libre comme l'air. Seuls Sam, Emily et Embry travaillent.»

«Vous profitez de la fête malgré tout. Pourquoi ne pas faire autre chose ? »

« Pourquoi faire autre chose alors que vous êtes là ? » dit-il en plantant ses yeux dans les miens.

J'en restai complètement bouche-bée, et bus une autre gorgée de mon cocktail. Il était en train de me faire du rentre-dedans et mes entrailles criaient famine alors que mon regard restait planté sur ses lèvres charnues et appétissantes.

« La soirée est vraiment réussie. » éludai-je rapidement.

« Oui, elle l'est. Vous voulez danser ? »

« Ça aurait été avec plaisir Paul, mais je ne sais pas danser la Samba ! »

« Moi non plus » rigola-t-il. « Mais rien ne nous empêche d'essayer, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je suppose »

« Alors allons-y »annonça-t-il gaiement, le sourire aux lèvres.

Je vidai mon cocktail d'une traite et attrapai sa main tendue dans ma direction. Il me fit virevolter avant de me coller tout contre lui et d'entamer un déhanché plus que sensuel. Son corps, bardé de muscles saillants, se frottait au mien sans impunité et même si je n'étais pas du genre prude, je commençai à trouver ça gênant. Je posai mes deux mains sur son torse et le repoussai, afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il envahissait un peu trop mon espace personnel. Il sembla comprendre et nous continuâmes à danser normalement.

Au bout de quelques instants, je m'excusai pour rejoindre le coin des dames. J'avais besoin d'espace pour me retrouver car Paul avait mis tous mes sens en éveil, et c'était trop pour un laps de temps aussi court. J'avais besoin de sexe, d'accord, mais là il en avait trop fait. Un camp de nudistes n'était pas censé être constitué de pervers, si ? Car même si Paul était très séduisant, sentir son service trois pièces contre mon ventre alors que la foule nous entourait me paraissait vulgaire et vraiment à la limite de la décence. Je ne voulais en aucun cas devenir exhibitionniste, et le seul fait d'imaginer qu'on puisse voir ne serait-ce qu'une goutte de cyprine couler entre mes jambes me rendait nerveuse.

En chemin, je croisais Sam. Ses yeux noirs me fixaient plus que nécessaire. Il semblait être en colère contre moi, pour je ne sais quelle raison. Je ne savais pas ce que je lui avais fait mais à première vue, il ne me portait pas dans son cœur. Mon subconscient me hurlait de rester éloignée le plus possible de ce type, et j'étais complètement d'accord avec lui.

Je me rafraîchis et sortis des toilettes pour retourner à la fête. Paul n'était nulle part en vue, et je décidai de faire passer tout ça avec un verre, puis un autre. Désormais, je me sentais assez guillerette pour continuer à m'amuser. Emily annonça un concours de Limbo au micro, et je me dirigeai tout droit vers le lieu du jeu. Le Limbo est un jeu très simple qui consiste à passer sous une barre en courbant le corps vers l'arrière, sans toucher ni le bâton ni le sol. Cela paraissait assez simple, mais il fallait tout de même être vraiment souple. Et avec trois verres dans le nez, et toute nue, je ne savais pas comment j'allais m'en sortir...

Sam m'inscrivit sur la liste des participants, son air sournois toujours ancré sur son visage, et je vis que Paul était juste à côté de moi, le sourire aux lèvres. Jacob, que j'avais rencontré plus tôt dans la journée, jouait lui aussi. Il me salua d'un geste de la main et m'offrit son plus beau sourire.

« Est-ce que tu penses réussir ? » me demanda Paul sournoisement.

« Oui ! Et je vais te battre à plates coutures ! »

« Oh mais c'est que tu mordrais... » ria-t-il.

« Tu n'as pas idée ! »

« Tu as l'air sûre de toi. Faisons un pari... Si je gagne, je t'invite demain soir pour une soirée que tu n'oublieras jamais. Si je perds, alors je promets de te laisser tranquille, même si crois moi, ce sera un très gros sacrifice tellement tu me fais envie en ce moment même. »

Ce type était définitivement dingue et j'allais devoir gagner pour m'en débarrasser. Je lui tendis la main pour sceller notre pari, et il en profita pour m'attirer une nouvelle fois contre lui.

« Je vais tout faire pour t'avoir Jane... » murmura-t-il.

« C'est ce qu'on verra Paul. » grinçai-je en me dégageant de lui le plus vite possible.

Je n'aimais pas du tout le ton de sa voix, et ça me faisait même presque peur. Il avait plutôt intérêt à arrêter de jouer ce jeu-là avec moi, où j'allais sortir les griffes et les dents et pas de la manière la plus douce possible.

Je partis dans une direction opposée afin de me mêler à la foule et de rester hors de portée de Paul et de Sam. Ça me faisait déjà beaucoup d'ennemis pour une seule journée de vacances ! Heureusement, je fis la connaissance d'une jeune-fille sympa mais assez timide, prénommée Bella qui semblait foutrement mal à l'aise au milieu des tous-nus. Ses copines, qui étaient bruyantes et extravagantes, ne semblaient pas lui rendre la tâche plus facile, bien au contraire. La pauvre Bella se morfondait et tentait de se cacher derrière son sac à main qu'elle avait sûrement amené dans ce but.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas mis un paréo ? Je suis sûre que le staff aurait compris que tu étais gênée, au moins le premier jour... »

« Les filles m'ont planqués mes fringues, je n'ai plus rien dans ma chambre »

« Vraiment Bella, tu devrais te dresser contre elles, c'est inadmissible. Allez viens, je t'offre un verre, ça t'aidera à te détendre. »

« Merci Jane. »

Elle m'avait fait trop pitié, et l'attitude de ses copines m'avait déplu. Elle était très sympa, et au bout d'un ou deux verres, elle avait commencé à se détendre. Je lui proposai de s'inscrire pour le Limbo qui allait commencer d'une minute à l'autre et elle le fit, in extremis. Je pense que l'alcool l'avait beaucoup aidée dans sa décision, et j'en fus ravie car même si elle était gentille, il fallait qu'elle s'épanouisse. Pour cette raison, je la jetai presque dans les bras d'un beau blond qui avait l'air aussi coincé qu'elle et les laissèrent discuter et faire connaissance tandis que je rejoignis Jacob qui me faisait des petites signes depuis tout à l'heure.

« Te voilà enfin... » souffla-t-il en me voyant.

« Je n'allais pas m'envoler ! » raillai-je. Il fit la moue et je m'empressai de rajouter : « Je plaisantais Jacob. »

« Mouais... Alors ce concours, ça se présente comment ? »

« Pas trop mal... Si j'arrive à tenir encore debout d'ici là » rigolai-je.

« Tu sembles avoir trop abusé des cocktails, c'est certain. »

« C'était pour la bonne cause... Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de gagner ! » assurai-je.

« Ah oui ? Je voudrais bien voir ça, Madame l'écrivain... » il s'arrêta net, comme s'il avait fait une gaffe.

« Écrivain ? Je ne suis pas écrivain... » bafouillai-je.

« Tu l'es. Et je suis un de tes plus grands fans... » chuchota-t-il dans mon oreille.

Je rougis violemment, ce qui était surprenant de ma part, car je ne le faisais que très rarement. Je me surpris moi-même et décidai d'éluder cela par des banalités. Jacob ria sous cape en voyant mon embarras, mais m'écouta sagement sans rien dire.

Le concours commença enfin et je pus démontrer à l'assistance ma souplesse et ma dextérité malgré mon taux alcoolique élevé. Bella se débrouillait tout aussi bien, tandis que Paul tomba au sol rapidement. Le beau blond de Bella, un dénommé Jasper, savait très bien manier son corps de rêve, et Jacob fit presque aussi bien.

Il ne restait plus que Bella et moi pour la grande finale, et le staff décida de recommencer le jeu depuis le début afin de corser les choses.

Sam et Embry, qui tenaient la barre, la remontèrent à hauteur de leur taille et un rythme de percussions brésiliennes nous accompagna. J'allais presque abdiquer lorsque Bella frôla la barre et perdit. Je fus donc déclarée grande gagnante du concours de Limbo et reçus une magnifique coupe ainsi que des bons de réduction pour les boutiques du centre commercial. Sam me félicita au nom de toute l'équipe et me serra la main si fort que j'en grimaçais. Il ne me sourit pas et son regard était rude. J'avais envie de lui demander pourquoi, mais je ne le fis pas. Après tout, je n'allais pas le chercher... Ça se retournerait à coup sûr contre moi.

Paul se liquéfia presque sur place lorsque Jacob enserra mes épaules et déposa un baiser sur ma tempe. Je le vis fulminer et partir dans la direction opposée, ce qui me fit doucement rigoler. J'étais bien contente d'avoir gagné car m'imaginer passer la soirée avec lui me donnait des frissons dans le dos. Je proposai une tournée générale à mon nouveau groupe d'amis et la soirée se termina au rythme des cocktails et de la capoeira.

Lorsque tout le monde fut rentré chez soi, il ne restait plus que Jacob et moi. Nous nous étions beaucoup rapprochés pendant la fête et j'avais impunément répondu à ses avances. Contrairement à Paul, Jacob était doux et attentionné et j'avais préféré cette approche. Il n'avait jamais tenté un seul geste déplacé ce qui était appréciable. Cependant, j'avais senti une tension sexuelle monter entre nous, et l'envie d'éteindre les braises me titillait depuis un bon moment déjà. Pour cette raison, dès que nous fumes seuls, je lui sautai dessus et l'embrassai à pleine bouche. Il répondit à mon étreinte et enfouit ses mains dans mes cheveux.

« Je connais un endroit sympa où nous serons à l'abri des regards... » me souffla-t-il.

« Je te suis où tu veux. »

J'attrapai sa main et le suivis. Nous arrivâmes à un petit bâtiment où il composa un code qui nous ouvrit la porte. C'était une piscine privée. Uniquement éclairée par les néons qui se trouvaient sous l'eau. Il plongea et m'intima de le rejoindre, ce que je fis sans plus attendre. Il m'attrapa pour m'enlacer encore une fois et m'embrasser à en perdre haleine. Sa langue quémanda la mienne et je la lui offris sans attendre. Nous étions impatients et la chaleur qui irradiait de nos corps nous consumait. Je pouvais déjà sentir son membre durci forcer contre mon ventre et je sus à cet instant que nos rapports allaient être violents et directs. Pas de guimauve ni de citron, que du bestial. Après toutes ces longues semaines d'abstinence, ça m'allait parfaitement.

Les bras musclés de Jacob nous ramenèrent au petit bassin où nous pourrions plus librement mener à bien notre escapade nocturne. J'enroulai instinctivement mes jambes autour de lui et mes bras autour de son cou. Il laissa glisser sa langue le long de ma carotide et mordit mon épaule. Je gémis et lui griffai le dos en guise de réponse. Il leva vers moi des yeux emplis de luxure et se jeta vers ma poitrine laquelle était complètement à sa merci. Mon dos heurta le bord de la piscine et il me hissa dessus afin de plonger directement dans mon intimité. Je posai mes jambes sur ses épaules afin de lui en donner libre accès et je criai de plaisir alors qu'il commençait à explorer mes plis. Je sentis sa langue tourbillonner autour de mon bouton de chair ce qui me rendit complètement folle. Je lui intimai de continuer plus rapidement et il s'exécuta, titillant encore plus sérieusement mon bouton de plaisir. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour jouir, violemment, hurlant le prénom de mon amant à m'en casser la voix. C'était tellement bon que j'en fus momentanément stupéfaite, ne revenant à la réalité que lorsqu'il me reprit dans ses bras pour m'embrasser et me faire goûter les divines senteurs de ma jouissance. Son érection était encore plus pressante et je ne pus attendre plus longtemps.

« Prends-moi Jake, ici et maintenant avant que je ne me consume toute seule ! »

« Je m'en voudrais de te faire attendre... » susurra-t-il.

Il s'enfonça en moi sans plus attendre, me prenant par surprise. Mes ongles s'enfoncèrent d'eux-mêmes dans la chair de son dos, ce qui le fit gémir et réagir instinctivement. Il agrippa mes fesses et me fit aller et venir sur lui à un rythme soutenu. Ce n'était pas chose facile dans l'eau mais il s'en sortait si bien que je sentis déjà mon second orgasme se construire. Alors que nos cris et nos halètements retentissaient de plus en plus fort dans la pièce, Jacob me plaqua de nouveau contre la paroi de la piscine pour me marteler encore plus. Mes jambes toujours nouées autour de sa taille, j'ondulai mon bassin pour lui donner un meilleur angle. L'incendie qui avait débuté au fond de mes entrailles se propagea à une allure vertigineuse et finit par allumer la mèche qui me permit d'exploser entièrement sous les coups de butoir de Jake. Je criai encore plus fort que précédemment et il me suivit de près, relâchant la pression dans un grognement sourd.

Je m'écroulai dans ses bras et nous reprîmes notre respiration en silence, profitant de cette étreinte câline après notre échange passionné.

« Putain Jane, c'était tellement fort. » jura Jake.

« Ouais t'étais pas mal non plus ! » souris-je avant de l'embrasser.

« Nous ferions mieux de sortir d'ici avant qu'on nous surprenne... » J'opinai du chef et nous sortîmes de l'eau. « Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, histoire qu'on ne nous voit pas ensemble. J'essaierai de me faufiler dans ta chambre un peu plus tard dans la nuit... »

« Un second round ? »

« Oh oui ma belle et sûrement d'autres ensuite. »

« Je meurs d'impatience » murmurai-je en lui volant un dernier baiser. « A plus tard alors. »

« A plus tard ! » lança-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je ris et me mis en route pour mon chalet. Je commençais à avoir sérieusement froid et j'avais hâte d'enfiler une petite robe. Je récupérai ma clé à l'accueil et rentrai chez moi. Mais alors que j'allais fermer la porte, quelque chose la bloqua et m'en empêcha.

« Où comptais-tu aller comme ça petite salope, hein ? » me menaça une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien. « Garce ! Tu vas payer ton insolence, je te le promets. » siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

« Tu me fais mal, lâche-moi tout de suite ! »

« Tais-toi ! » hurla-t-il tout en m'administrant une gifle magistrale qui me propulsa sur le sol de ma chambre. Il ferma la porte et se jeta sur moi, comme un chien enragé. Je tentai de hurler mais il me bâillonna avant avec sa main. Tous les poils de mon corps se hérissèrent et des larmes perlèrent au coin de mes yeux. _« Qu'allait-il me faire ? Jamais je n'allais pouvoir me sortir d'ici indemne. » pensai-je. _

Je tentais le tout pour le tout en lui assénant un coup de pied dans les parties, mais cela le rendit encore plus furax. Il me tira les cheveux avec son autre main et me traîna jusqu'à mon lit. Il attrapa un de mes paréos et m'attacha aux barreaux avec, après m'avoir sommée de me taire et de ne pas crier. J'avais obéis car j'étais terrifiée à l'idée qu'il me fasse mal. Je priais pour que tout s'arrête, même si je savais que ce ne serait pas le cas. Il me força à l'embrasser, insérant sa langue dégoûtante dans ma bouche. Il posa ses lèvres sur mon cou, mes épaules et mes seins, et je tremblais tellement j'étais horrifiée. Dire que j'avais trouvé cet homme attirant ! Je m'étais lourdement trompée sur lui, et je m'en voulais. Je gémissais de dégoût mais il continua sa course-poursuite sur mon corps, atteignant rapidement mon sexe.

« Noooooooooon ! » hurlai-je complètement désespérée. Je lui mis un bon coup de genou dans la mâchoire puis un coup de pied dans la figure et il se redressa, furieux.

« La ferme ! » hurla-t-il. Il se rua sur moi et me mis une bonne droite. Ma pommette me fit souffrir immédiatement et je sentis un filet de sang couler. « Si tu cries encore, je t'assommes ! Mais je préfère te voir jouir plutôt que dormir. » ricana-t-il, sournois.

« Tu n'es qu'un sombre connard, et je te le ferai payer ! » crachai-je avec encore une once de courage.

« Tu ne peux rien contre moi. Tu n'es qu'une allumeuse. Et je vais te baiser comme les salopes comme toi le méritent. »

« T'es cinglé ! Va te faire soigner. » répondis-je tout en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

Cela le rendit tellement furieux qu'il me frappa encore et encore. Je hurlais, ne tenant pas compte de ses avertissements, le mordis plusieurs fois, lui tirai les cheveux, mais il était plus fort que moi. Je perdis vite la bataille et il finit par m'immobiliser, complètement à sa merci. Il sourit malicieusement et se jeta de nouveau sur ma bouche tout en glissant ses mains sur moi, à l'intérieur de moi. Je fermai les yeux, tentant de ravaler mes larmes alors que je sentais son pénis grossir contre moi. Je voulais hurler mais n'en avais plus la force. J'étais perdue, complètement perdue.

« Ôte tes sales pattes d'elle, Paul ! » gronda une voix. « Immédiatement ! »

« Sors de là Black ! Ceci ne te regarde pas ! »

« Ô que si ! Tu dégages ou je viens moi même ! »

« Tu n'oseras... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Jake se jetait sur lui et le tirait par le bras. Il lui asséna un bon crochet du droit, le faisant à peine vaciller.

« Ça va ? » me lança-t-il.

« J'ai été mieux. » soufflai-je. « Mais maintenant que tu es là ça va. »

Paul revint à la charge et les deux hommes se battirent encore pendant ce qui me parut une éternité. Pour en finir, Jacob attrapa une chaise et la fracassa sur le crâne de Paul qui s'écroula enfin... mais pour combien de temps ?

Jake décrocha mon téléphone, avertit la sécurité et l'accueil, puis il me détacha. Il me prit dans ses bras puissants et forts, me berça comme un bébé et me murmura des excuses dans le creux de l'oreille.

« Rien n'est de ta faute... »

« Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser seule. »

« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir » le rassurai-je.

Nous restâmes ainsi de longues minutes, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ma tête enfouie dans son cou, jusqu'à ce qu'Emily et Sam entrent dans ma chambre dont la porte était toujours entrebâillée. Nous nous séparâmes sous leurs yeux ébahis qui passaient alternativement de nous à Paul et de Paul à nous.

« Cet enfoiré t'a fait du mal ? » tonna Sam. En voyant mon visage maculé de sang, il serra les poings et les dents et dit : « L'enfoiré ! Je vais le buter ! »

« Calme-toi Sam. La police va arriver, n'aggrave pas la situation. » le calma Emily. « Jane, tu devrais enfiler une robe, tu trembles comme une feuille. Tu veux un peu d'aide ? »

« Je... Je veux bien, merci. »

En silence, elle m'accompagna dans la salle de bain et m'aida à me nettoyer. J'étais hideuse, couverte de bleus sur le visage, les bras, et les jambes. Emily me prit dans ses bras et je m'effondrai, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps.

Paul fut arrêté par la police et emprisonné. J'avais refusé d'aller à l'hôpital, préférant la compagnie de Jacob à celles des infirmières. Il avait pris quelques jours de congé pour s'occuper de moi, et me chouchouter, ce qu'il fit très bien. Il ne chercha pas à me toucher ou à m'embrasser sans que je ne le veuille. Il comprenait ma détresse et mon besoin de prendre du recul. Il me laissa faire les premiers pas, les premières caresses, les premiers câlins. Tout se débloqua au fur et à mesure du temps et il fut d'une telle patience avec moi que je ne pouvais voir en cet homme qu'un être exceptionnel et unique.

Il m'accompagna au procès de Paul. Ce fut dur, autant physiquement que psychologiquement, mais je tins bon, aidée par Jake et les autres membres du staff. Sam m'avait avoué avoir eu des doutes depuis longtemps à son sujet, et il le filait pour tenter de le démasquer. En aucun cas il m'avait voulu du mal, comme je me l'étais imaginé. Je m'en étais voulu de l'avoir suspecté à tort.

D'autres filles, après avoir entendu parler de mon histoire, en profitèrent pour porter plainte, et Paul fut condamné à la prison pour quelques années.

Toute cette histoire m'ayant touchée au plus profond de moi-même je décidai d'en écrire un livre, lequel accueillait des témoignages plus poignants et puissants les uns que les autres. Ce fut une façon de me libérer de mon fardeau et d'espérer aider d'autres femmes en détresse.


End file.
